Two sides to a face
by AngelicSynner
Summary: Harry and his friends are in their fifth year... A tense silence grows through Hogwarts for the knews has spread, Voldemort has arised ...
1. Last Year Memory

My first harry potter fanfic. (OC warning) The first chapter is just a refresher from what happened at the end of book four (that's where my story starts as I haven't read the 5th book yet because it *still* hasn't come up ~sniffes~. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. And yes it is going to get more angsty, it's just that it's 3 am and as mentioned above I had to remind everyone of what happened and those who never read harry potter (they have no idea what their missing) might have a slight idea of what's going on now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the likes  
  
**  
  
Introduction  
  
*// I was there when it started, I will be there when it ends. I felt it in my bones even before the burning on my back began. He had risen again. I was there, as one of the first, masked and cloaked. I was nonetheless last to bow, last to sink as low as to kiss his robe. I had never liked listening to anyone; but I was there. I was there to see his bickering servant lie upon the ground, mutilated, to resurrect our master. Then my gaze landed upon the boy, the fault of all this. I looked upon his fragile form, restricted to the tombstone, with such contemptuous hate I'd make even my own blood curl.  
  
But my hate turned to amusement. This was the boy who overwhelmed our master? *This* boy. The frail teen, wild dark hair concealing his eyes, scar softly illuminated on his forehead. I had overestimated him. Imagined him differently. How ironic fate can be, making *him* the boy. who. lived . The master smelt guilt. It has been 13 years, I was only 2 then, since all us death eaters were united in one place. Well maybe not all. He threw meaningless preaches at us. I had only learned about what my life is about 4 years ago and I had never sworn loyalty. My family and I did *not* run back to the enemies and we would *never* turn to Dumbledor. Being at his school was horrid enough.  
  
Ha! Avery, he deserved what came to him. But then. God! Stupid Wormtail, what a suck-up! Getting all the credit. Hell, if I had known the reward of killing, mutilating myself and screeching some spells I would have been there before you can say 'Loyal'. Then my master and his so-called 'downfall' had their little moment. The temptation to call out and tell them to get a room was very tempting, but I intend on dying of a natural cause. When Master Voldemort used the curse on him I was comfortably smug, seeing Potter cringe was worth it. Worth standing here in a heavy black cloak. Beads of perspiration ran down my face (the half mask of mine wasn't very 'air-permeable') and I had to bite my lip hard as not to yawn.  
  
We filled the gaps, as we were moving in. The master inquired whether Potter had ever dueled with a smirk on his face. He sneered at him and made us smirk too, when he forced Potter to give a clumsy bow. He hit him good with a curse and the boy went on staggering against us and we pushed him back. Then Potter was hit by the Imperius curse. We were awed when he didn't do as the master commanded. It wasn't much longer until a change came upon the boy. He stood up, almost proud. Our lord's wand shot venom like green jet, whilst from Potter's a neon red jet erupted.  
  
They clashed together and all of a sudden the two were connected. We stood in silence, not daring to move or come to our master's aid, not even Wormtail did. The silence broke when the two were raised and moved a few leagues away. As quick as our nerves allowed us we re-formed the circle. A beautiful, sourceless sound appeared just after a cage of light surrounded the two enemies. After that everything happened quickly. One ghost, then another came out of the wand of our master, first as clouds of mist, then taking on features of people. All in all I counted five. They wandered around as if they were talking to them, looking encouraging at the younger and almost literally hissing at Lord Voldemort.  
  
Then the last moments approached and Potter broke the connection. He ran for the Portkey in hopes of returning. All of us pulled out our wand and started calling out spells. Our master cried for us to stop, he intended on killing him, but it was too late. The boy called a spell to the Portkey, which immediately flew towards him, and in the blink of an eye he disappeared, along with the body of the other boy. The master shouted in anguish and I stepped further back to stay out of the way of his wrath. I stumbled over Lucius, who I never could stand anyway and came to the conclusion that this was still not the end. I let out a well-deserved sigh and pulled the cloak shut. The action was over and it was getting cold ...  
  
That was a year ago. Many are preparing, both good and bad, for what was bound to come. Many of us death eaters turned to underground business. Next to me there weren't many others that stood amongst many other children, showing fake enthusiasm and waiting for the Hogwarts Express, which was to take me into my 6th year. //*  
  
** TBC  
  
Plz r & r Tell me what you think! 


	2. Mood Swing

Just a warning that this chap has a bit of course language. The angsty spirit still hasn't really come. I'm trying my best but rite now I'm in this stage of hibernation so yeah *sweatdrops***. **I advise you to start reading before you get as confused as I am rite now -_- ;  

**Mood Swing**

The train ride was the same as always. We arrived at the station when the stars were already high up in the sky. They shone brightly to welcome us all, although this place was never really welcoming. Especially not for a death eater; but what must be done must be done and I just happen to be the right person for it. I had already double checked that Potter and his little clique were present this year. I don't see why they wouldn't be, Hogwarts was supposedly the safest place for them. After 20 minutes, give or take a few, we arrived at the big building. 

All the 6th years filed out quietly and headed for the entrance. I was already in my robe although some of the others were a bit careless. I straightened my Ravenclaw tie and headed inside. The enchanted ceiling shone upon us magnificently. I took a seat at my house table, near the end where I wouldn't have to talk with the others much. I was lucky to be put into Ravenclaw, these people weren't very open talkers one way or another. When things had at last calmed down the door was opened again and a wave of 1st years came in, timidly gazing around their new surroundings. 

I silently grinned, memories of more innocent times flooding into my mind. The sorting began after the hat sang its song. There weren't many Ravenclaws amongst the this year, most of them were put into Hufflepuff, or *Gryffindor*. After that the feast began and I solemnly enjoyed the produce of hard, underground labor. Things passed quickly after that. The dinner finished and we sung (or in my case mouthed), then exited the hall and headed for our dormitories. I vaguely took in the things many were saying around me. I was rather exhausted from former day's happenings. 

I picked up the words 'stoned' and 'loner', but I resolved to take care of that in the morning. I'm surprised I wasn't put in Slytherin with all the twisted, demented things roaming freely in my head. I grinned a little more and felt smug after I came up with the way to destroy Potter. It wouldn't be too hard anyway, he's not immortal, he's just too damn lucky. Both his wizard parents *tried* to save him, but there was no one left to die for him. My parents would never do that. They were both wizard and witch, really good ones at that. 

But they had a high expectancy, taught me to master basic curses and spells. At the age of 7 I had my own wand and could finish my mortal homework with the tip of my wand, an 11 inch, sturdy ash with dragon essence. I had always been fond of fire. I let out a long sigh as I entered my room. "You all right Aliz? You seem kinda distant today," my friend exclaimed. "Yeah yeah, tired. Parents getting on my back again," I answered. "Tell 'em to screw off. Your 16 Aliz, your old enough to care for yourself," 

I turned to her, a grin spreading across my face. "Aight Xandy, your right. Just wait 'til I go home at the end of the year, I'll be a legend. To the bad side of course," "Ha, exactly," she pulled out two bottles of _Ayd_ (Xandy and my favorite drink, although my parents wont ever let me drink this at home). We charmed the caps off and raised the bottles. "To the bad side," Xandria exclaimed. "To ours and the Master's success," I added, taking a big sip from the drink. My body was filled with new energy and my mind regained it's treachery. 

We had a couple of more sips and then Xandria went away for a second. She reappeared carrying her _Crystal Serpent Mk. I_. It was the creation of us and a few friends. "Let's go terrorize some Muggles," my friend suggested. I took one last sip of my _Ayd_ and then pulled out mine and nodded. Through the open window we went and headed for the nearest village. I laughed fully before shouting, "Greetings Hogwarts, the dark is back, and this time you wont stop us!"

******

TBC

This was a boring chapter, my writing has gone from bad to shit, I'm sorry. I'll make the next one better. Plz r & r n give me some ideas.                      


End file.
